Big Time Boredom
by Kwenxaku
Summary: Myca is bored and all the boys of BTR are at different locations doing different things.With the information from Katie,she travels to the ones she think would be the most fun first.But 3 out of four bore her,so who will she end up with as entertainment?
1. Chapter 1: Logan

Myca sat in a slump on Kendall's couch. Her head thrown back as she slept from a previous case of boredom. Suddenly Katie came prancing into the room, her long brown hair flapping behind her as she skipped across towards the yellow tunnel slide, only to stopped instantly in her tracks and reverse, looking over at the sleeping girl on the couch. She cocked her head in confusion, but then a devious grin formed on her lips and she left to her room only returning moments later with a blue and white bull horn. Turning it on she placed it near her lips and; _"MYCA! WAKE UP!"_

Myca jumped up so high that she fell onto the floor on her stomach at Katie's feet. She looked up at her. Katie smiled down at Myca. Myca got to her feet. "What was that for?" She asked.

Katie shrugged, tossing the bull horn into oblivion and continued over to the slide. "Amusement."

Myca sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"Why are you here anyway?" Katie asked, climbing up to the top of the slide.

"Bored." Myca said. "I was hoping to see if the guys were here to hang out. But when I got here you're mom told me they'd all gone to the recording studio and then she left after inviting me to stay here and wait."

"Wow." Katie said. "You truly have no life." and went down the slide.

Myca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Where are they anyways?"

"Well," Katie said as she climbed up to the top of the slide. "Kendall's out with Jo; Logan's helping Camille with a romance skit; Carlos is trying to find a way to make his helmet more high-tech," she went down the slide. "and James is in the bathroom taking more headshots." Getting up she walked across the room to the front door. "And I am leaving to cause more torment to the new kids." She waved goodbye and left the room.

Myca sighed heavily and stood up. _"Kendall's out with Jo; Logan's helping Camille with a romance skit; Carlos is trying to find a way to make his helmet more high-tech…and James is in the bathroom taking more headshots." _

Okay, Myca thought to herself, Kendall and Jo.

…no, wait.

That would be a bit awkward, considering they're dating and probably want some alone time.

But, Logan and Camille, a romance skit sounds fun. And I could totally help with that.

Smiling happily to herself, Myca ran out of the room.

O_O

J: _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer. _

R: _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. _

There they stood, Camille dressed in a long medieval dress and Logan standing in tights and a Shakespearean blouse. Myca approached them just as Camille's dainty hand rested upon Logan's slim shoulder blade.

"Hey guys!"

Logan jumped at the sudden interruption. Camille smiled and waved. "Hey Myca!" She said.

"What are you guys working on?"

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." She said. "Act I Scene 5, to be exact. The _kiss_ scene."

Logan swallowed nervously.

"I like your outfits." I said. "So I'm guessing you're trying out for the role of Juliet?"

Camille nodded.

"And Logan, Romeo?"

Logan shook his head frantically.

"No." Camille sighed. "He wouldn't agree on it. He's only helping me prepare."

"Oh, well that's nice. Would you mind if I watched?"

"By all means, please do." She said and began with her line. " Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Logan swallowed hard, and lifted his script so that he could say his line. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He said nervously.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Logan lifted the script again. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"This is where we kiss." Camille whispered. Logan looked at Myca with a help me look. Myca only watched to see what would happen and in seconds Camille had bent Logan over backwards in a dip-sort-of-way and kissed him. His arms flailing frantically.

"Guys?" Myca said. "Need air? Guys?" Shrugging, Myca walked off. Well that was fun. She said sarcastically.

…_Carlos is trying to find a way to make his helmet more high-tech…and James is in the bathroom taking more headshots." _

Hmm. Myca thought. Let's see what Carlos is up to. He should be very entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2: Carlos

Carlos sat in the lobby on a couch, digging a screwdriver into his helmet. Myca walked up to him. "Hey Carlos!" She said.

Carlos jumped, startled, dropping his screw driver and looked up. "Oh hey Myca. You scared me."

"Sorry." She said, picking up the screwdriver and handing it to him. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make my helmet more high-tech."

"Like, how?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Okay, you see, everyone is always slapping against my helmet and it's kind of annoying, so I'm trying to make it to where whenever they do, yogurt splatters on them."

Myca nodded. "That sounds funny. How's that working out?"

"Well, it's all ready, all I need to do is add the yogurt."

"Okay."

"Could you hand me that bucket?"

Reaching around the couch, Myca handed Carlos a white bucket with pink yogurt inside. Opening a compartment in the top of his helmet, Carlos poured the yogurt inside and then closed the compartment door and slipped on the helmet.

"All right, hit my head." Carlos said to Myca.

"Me?" She said.

"Yeah. I wanna see if it worked."

"Ooo, but I'll get yogurt all over me." She whined.

"That's the point. So come on, hit it."

"Oh, all right." She said, closed her eyes and slowly reached out her hand and knocked on the helmet. When she did, there was a quick beeping sound and then yogurt came from inside the helmet onto Carlos's head. When Myca opened her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh at Carlos covered in yogurt.

"Man!" Carlos said, removing the helmet, and licked his lips. "Mmm."

"What went wrong?"

"I don't know, everything was in check."

"Everything?"

"I'm sure."

They thought for a second. "Did you put in a dispenser."

"What?"

"Something that would shoot out the yogurt."

"Oh! I did forget something." He said. "Thanks Myca." And he ran off.

Myca slumped back in the couch, laughed then sighed. "Man. I'm bored again."

Then she had the idea and stood up. "Kendall!"


	3. IMPORTANTAuthorsNote

OKAY SO I HAVE AN IDEA NOW, I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO THINK AND WRITE SOMETHING DOWN SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME I WILL TRY TO WORK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN, IN THE MEAN TIME I WILL CONTINUE TO POST MY ALREADY WRITTEN NARUTO STORY! THANK YOU!

(BUT IF U DO HAVE ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO POST THEM UNTIL IT IS UP. THANK YOU!)

Okay, so when I first began this Big Time Boredom Fanfic I had a little bit of an idea how it would all go along, and I know how I want it to go along, only one problem…I'm at a loss of how it all should go with Kendall. That's where I need your help as the readers.

Please give me some ideas! I don't care how silly they may be, because anything can help!

To help you with this idea this is what's in the scene;

Kendall and his girlfriend Jo are together doing something (idk what they should be doing. Talking? Dancing? Stuck in some sort of situation?) Okay I like the last one. "Stuck in a situation"

Anyway, I'm stuck in this story and need some ideas. So if you could, please give me an idea, even if it's only one word.

Please help, or Myca may be bored FOREVER!

**Myca**: "I don't want to be bored forever! HELP READERS! HELP!"


	4. Chapter 3: Kendall and Jo

I am so sorry guys that I have't updated in centuries. But I have written down my idea and here it is. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Kendall!" She called. "Jo?"

Myca had been searching for the pair for a while now, they weren't at Kendall's or the pool or even in Gustavo's office. Which reeked of fish now for some odd and unexplainable reason.

With her arms swaying back and forth at her sides she continued to walk swiftly through the hallway. Turning a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Kendall and Jo stuck to the wall of the hallway with some type of green and pink gunk.

"Kendall? Jo?" She said. They both looked over at her.

"Myca!" Kendall said.

"You guys are stuck!" She said, standing in front of them.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Thank you, captain obvious."

"Well what happened?"

"It all started when Camille needed our help with one of her magical machines…"

They all look up into oblivion…

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Jo and Kendall were walking down the hall when Camille came up telling them that she wanted to show them a gum machine that she had gotten. _

"_Hey guys! You wanna see the new gum machine?"_

"_Sure." They agreed. "What does it do?"_

"_It can create a massive bubble."_

"_Awesome!"_

"_Sweet!" Kendall said. "So how does it work?"_

"_Well, I turn it on and then hit this button right-"_

_KUR-SPLATTER-SPLAT!_

"_Uh-oh!" Camille said as she stared at Kendall and Jo who were stuck to the wall in pink gum. "Why is there gum?" She wondered. _

"_Camille!" Kendall said. "What was that?"_

"_I don't know. But I'm going to get you help." She said, grabbed the handle to her machine and began to drag it away…_

They all look back at each other… "And that's how we got in this _"sticky"_ situation."

"Well, how do I get you guys out of here?" Myca asked. "If I touch it I could get stuck too. And I just bought these pants."

"Is everything you have new?" Kendall asked.

Myca nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well maybe the maintenance man can help." Jo suggested.

"Right." Kendall said.

"Yeah. I'll go get the maintenance man and you guys stay here." She said and ran off.

Kendall rolled his eyes at her pun.

…

"Well," The maintenance man said. "I think my chainsaw could work." Turning it on he slowly began to put it towards the gun.

"NOOO!" Kendall and Jo screamed in horror.

_*60 seconds later* _

"Well that didn't work." The maintenance man said, now stuck to the gum as well.

"Great!" Kendall said. "If Mr. Bitters; who by the way is very bitter; sees this we're in it big."

"I know, I know." Myca said. "I'll find a way to get you guys out. Just stay here." She runs off.

"There she goes again." Kendall said.

"You guys want any gun." Buddha Bob said, chewing on a piece.

The pair look at him in disbelief.

…

Racing straight to Kendall's apartment she begins to search for something that could rid of the gum. Spotting Mrs. Knight, she quickly runs over to her. "Mrs. Knight, do you have anything that could get rid of gum stains."

"Uh, no honey, but I do have something that can get rid of ketchup stains." Reahcing into her grocery bag she pulled out a bottle of "Shabam".

"That could work." Myca said and grabbed the bottle. "Thanks." And ran out of the room.

…

"Okay guys." Myca said, pouring the last bit of "Shabam" onto the gum and them, and setting the bottle down. "Now."

They all tried to move. "It didn't work." Kendall said.

Myca sighed. "Well, what now. I don't know what will work."

"Well, maybe some type of hair product." Jo said. "When this loser in my kindergarten class stuck gum in my hair, I used a certain type of hair product to get it out."

"Well what was it?"

"It was called Super Kill."

"That sounds like some type of bug spray." Kendall said.

"Do you have any of it?" Myca asked.

"No." She said, disappointed.

"Well, who do we know that would have hair products?" Myca said. And they all began to think.

Then they got it! "James!" They all said in unison.

"Great! I'll be back." She said and ran off.

"Want any gum?" Buddha bob said.

"No!"

…

Myca raced back to the apartment. Just as she did she ran into Mrs. Knight again as she was leaving. "Have you seen James?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom taking headshots."

"Still?" Myca said and then shook it off. "Okay, thanks." Running to the bathroom, she bammed on the door furiously.

"Someone's in here!" James said from the other side of the door, a camera flash sounding.

"I need your help!" She said.

"Let me finish and I will help you!"

"You've been in there for hours, how much more time do you need?"

James peeked his head through the door. "You cannot rush perfection." He said and closed the door.

Myca sighed. "Okay, Mr. Perfection."

_*15 minutes later*_

_The door opens and James stands there looking manly. "What do you need?" HE asked in a serious voice._

"_I need a hair product."_

"_What hair product?"_

"_Super Kill."_

_James gasped. "I would not have such a girly hair product ever."_

"_James!" _

_James grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom quickly closing the door behind them. "Okay. I do have that product." He said in a hush-hush voice. "But you can't tell anyone."_

"_Fine." She said. Walking over to the bath tub, James opened a secret compartment form one of the tiles and pulled out the bottle. Myca smiled. "Thanks and took the bottle."_

"_What do you need it for?"_

"_A sticky situation." She said and ran out the door._


	5. Chapter 4: James

"There." Myca said, massaging the gel over the gum and began to pull it off. Finally Jo and Kendall were able to get out.

"Thanks Myca." Jo said.

"Wow, we really need to clean up." Kendall said.

The three left back to the guys place and cleaned up. James still in the bathroom. Leaving Bubbha Bob to clean up the mess in the hall.

When all was cleaned up they all went down by the pools for a drink. After a while, it got kind of awkward and Myca left back up to the room and slumped into the couch.

Back to being bored, I guess. She thought to herself and sighed.

James came out of the bathroom then and looked over to find Myca sitting on the couch looking bored. "You look bored." He said, grabbing a bag of Cheesy Cheese Puffs.

"I am." She sighed.

He sat next to her. "What was that whole sticky situation all about?"

"One of Camille's contraptions, she-"

"Say no more. Mention Camille's name and I know something went wrong."

Myca laughed.

"Cheese puff?"

She smiled and reached into the bag. Tossing it in her mouth she said; "Do you ever get tired of taking headshots?"

"No. I mean, who would ever get tired of looking at this face." He said and began to perform his usual hand-to-face gestures, his lips pouted and his eyes serious.

Myca just laughed.

"What?" James said, looking at her with a smile.

"Nothing. Nothing." She said reaching for another cheese puff and popping it into her mouth. "You're just an amusing person."

"An amusing person with a great face." He said, and then jumped up. "And washboard abs." He lifted up his shirt and began to round his hips as he made "WHOOT WHOOT" sounds.

Myca laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto the couch. James laughed, and propped himself up to face Myca. "Wow. I've had a very interesting day." Myca said.

"Explain?"

"Well," She said, adjusting the way she was sitting. "first, I had an amazing awakening thanks to the one and all Katie."

"Why thank you." Katie said walking out the front door.

"Uhm. Okay." Myca said and continued. "Well I went off to find Logan but he was a little lip-locked. Carlos was having a nutritious helmet day and Kendall was stuck in love."

"You're just full of puns today, aren't you?" Kendall said, grabbing his keys and heading back out the door.

Myca laughed. "This hasn't been so boring, I guess. But I just have found no one to hang out with."

"So I'm no one?" James teased.

Myca laughed, hitting his stomach playfully. "Well, you know what I mean."

James laughed. "Yeah."

"So have you really been taking head shots all day?"

"Yep! You wanna see them?"

"Uh not-"

"Okay!" He said and pulled out the scrap book, but just as he did a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Myca said, in a rush to get out of looking at hundreds of photos of James in ridiculous poses like…a fisherman or in a wetsuit. Although the lumberjack one wasn't half bad. Reaching out she opened the door.

"Mr. Bitters?" She said.

"I believe you have a mess to clean up in K hall."

"What mess?"

"The bubble gum mess."

"I didn't cause it."

"Yes, but you added that girly hair product that is making my hall smell fruity. So I would advise you and your friends to clean up the mess or you will all get a strike." He said and handed Myca a bucket and mop. "Get to work quickly." And he was gone.

Closing the door, Myca turned to face James. "Well, I think I've found what I'm going to do for the rest of the day."


End file.
